


Kiss me

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, female hyde, gabriel's magnificent singing voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Henry Comes home in a bad mood.Good thing Gabriel's singing voice is the best cheer-up charm.
Relationships: Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



Henry came home in a bad mood.

His day at the hospital had been hell today. He'd had the misfortune of dealing with more female patients in their period than usual.

He didn't blame the women for being so moody and irritated during that time. Periods could be extremely painful, after all, although that was different from woman to woman.

But did they have to take it out on him?! He just wanted to help!

Damn, being a doctor sure was an ungrateful job!

Now he needed to cuddle with his husband and forget all the troubles of his shift!

But when he came home, he didn't find Gabriel waiting for him in the living room, as he usually did.

That was strange and Henry didn't like it at all.

But when he went to look for him, he heard singing come from the music room on the first floor.

That was Gabriel's siren singing voice, no doubt.

He was singing an aria the blond recognised as one from an opera of Puccini's, though he couldn't recall which one.

Henry peeked into the music room and found Gabriel together with Edwina, who was listening to him with a completely entranced expression.

No wonder.

The black-haired man was singing so heavenly and angelically, that even staunch opera haters would have stopped and listened.

_That voice alone can make people fall for him …_

The blond hardly realised, when the song ended and only Edwina's enthusiastic applause managed to pull him back to earth.

But then he quickly joined her clapping.

It was only now, that Gabriel turned around and noticed him.

“Oh, Henry!”, he cried. “Welcome home, darling.”

Henry's smile widened and he blushed from sheer love and happiness.

“Good evening, my angel of music.”

Edwina giggled on the side: “You guys are cute!”

Gabriel chuckled and smiled shyly.

“Did you like it, love?”

_Like it?! I was freaking spellbound!_

The blond grinned. “Two words, my angel: Kiss me.”

Gabriel was only too happy to comply.

And Edwina, the sweet, wonderful girl, cheered in the background.

Henry smiled into the kiss.

Now _that_ was something to come home to!


End file.
